This invention relates to a method of constructing a rudder for use on water-borne craft, such as sailing craft, and to a rudder when constructed by the method of the invention. In particular the invention relates to an inboard mounted rudder.
It is known to mould the blade portion of a rudder and to secure the moulded blade portion to a separate stock. Such a construction requires multiple construction operations.